


Better

by MoonyJaz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyJaz/pseuds/MoonyJaz
Summary: Dónde Remus y Sirius crían a Harry porque los tres se merecen algo mejor.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Better

**Author's Note:**

> Dónde Remus y Sirius crían a Harry porque los tres se merecen algo mejor.

Dónde Remus y Sirius crían a Harry porque los tres se merecen algo mejor.


	2. Halloween 81'

Sirius tenía frío, subió el cierre de la chaqueta de cuero y piso las ruinas de la casa las tablas chillaron contra el peso de sus pies, el viento soplo más fuerte y le causó escalofríos alzó la mirada y las estrellas esa noche estaban escandalosamente brillantes, vio como Hadrig se alejaba en su motocicleta el semi gigante había tomado a Harry que era más pequeño que sus manos y lo llevaba lejos de aquel desastre. 

Con un lumos en su varita comenzó a buscar entre los escombros, quería reunir todo lo que pudiera antes de salir a buscar a Peter, recogió unas cuantas fotos con los marcos rotos, con las manos temblando paso los dedos por el rostro de James, por el rostro de Lily pensando en ellos en todas las oportunidades que tuvo para abrazarles y en lugar de eso lanzaba un comentario sarcástico hacia la mujer y le daba un golpe a James. 

Estaba oscuro y tenía frío, le dieron ganas de reír y se abrazo a si mismo, respiró profundamente tratando de mantenerse a si mismo junto, no se podía derrumbar tenía cosas que hacer, guardo las fotografías en el bolsillo de la chamarra y volvió a respirar profundamente, sin lágrimas está vez, saliendo de las ruinas de la casa, se concentro en aparecerse lo más cerca del hogar de Peter pero alguien gritó su nombre:

—Sirius - reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar, no importaba que tan distorsionada estuviera por el llanto, no importaba si estaba aturdido, él reconocía esa voz.

Apenas se alcanzó a girar antes de que se sintiera aplastado por el abrazo de Remus, Remus que era más alto que él y alcanzaba a cubrirlo por completo, Remus que olía a chocolate y libros viejos. Cómo su amortentia, Sirius sonrió ante el recuerdo. 

Entonces se dio el lujo de llorar, Sirius Black no lloraba, no lloró cuando tenía once y su madre le envío un vociferador reprochandole su entrada a Gryffindor, no lloró cuando su hermano menor entro a Hogwarts y nunca le dirigió la palabra, no lloró cuando su madre murió, no lloró cuando su hermano lloró. Él no lloraba, no delante de los demás. 

Pero era Remus no era cualquiera, era Remus así que se sujeto a él y dejó que le besara la frente aunque le hacía sentir como un niño, dejó que él llorará también en su hombro, sosteniendo su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que dolía e iba dejar marcas, pero a Sirius no le importaba, lo único que parecía correcto en ese momento era llorar, llorar con Remus por la perdida de sus amigos. 

Se separaron luego de un largo rato, Sirius no supo cuánto tiempo el cielo seguía igual de oscuro, las estrellas aún brillaban, la casa estaba en ruinas y sus amigos muertos. Miró a Remus a los ojos, y Remus le volvió a besar la frente él suspiró y recargo el rostro contra la mano de su amigo 

—¿Harry? - preguntó con suavidad, pero su voz era ronca 

—Con Hadrig, lo llevo con Dumbledore - respondió, Remus asintió, Sirius se separó un poco y comenzó a alejarse 

—¿A dónde vas?- le dijo Remus y alcanzo a tomarle del brazo, Sirius le miró molesto 

—Por Peter ¿A dónde más? - se miraron un rato, Sirius molesto y cansado, Remus triste y serio 

—No puedes hacer eso- le hablo con tranquilidad sosteniendo más fuerte su brazo pero sin agresividad, con cariño pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarlo ir, lo suficientemente cariñoso para distraerle para no poder aparecerse 

—Remus... - empezó él, pensando en todos los argumentos posibles para que Remus lo dejara ir, sabía que podía pelar contra él, no es que fuera a salir bien parado su amigo era un mago extraordinario —Remus- repitió 

—Sirius - Remus sonrió un poco, quizá recordando sus peleas infantiles que empezaban de la misma manera, lo jalo contra él, le dio un abrazo que no pudo responder y le miro a los ojos —deja a los autores hacer su trabajo, deja que ellos lo atrapen...

—Él los traicionó, nos traicionó, están muertos por su culpa, necesito...

—Yo te necesito a ti...- le dijo con simpleza al oído y fue suficiente para que Sirius se rindiera, quería ir tras Peter, quería venganza pero necesitaba a Remus.

Sintió como si estómago se revolvía, y como Remus le guiaba por la pequeña casa, esa cabaña algo descuida que Lupin había heredado luego de la muerte se sus padres. 

Dejó que Remus lo acostara en la cama, y le quitará los zapatos, la chamarra y los pantalones, en cualquier otra ocasión Sirius había lanzado un comentario, una broma, en cualquier otro momento hubiera disfrutado ver a Lupin quitarse la camisa y recostarse a su lado, pero ese día no. 

Se acostó en la cama con Remus y dejó que lo abrazara, volvieron a llorar.

Lloraron por sus amigos muertos, mientras amanecía y el Halloween de 1981 quedaba atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proyecto también publicado en Wattpad con mismo nombre y usuario.
> 
> Soy nueva en esta plataforma la estoy aprendiendo a usar.


	3. Dumbledore

Remus respiró profundamente y sostuvo a Sirius por la manga de su chamarra de cuero, estaban sentados en la oficina del director de Hogwarts como cuando tenían trece e hicieron explotar todos los calderos del salón de pociones. 

La diferencia era, que no estaba James o Peter. Sólo Remus tranquilo escuchando las palabras del director, Sirius exasperado y maldiciendo contenido solo por la mano de Remus en su brazo, pero su voz tranquila diciéndo su nombre en una solicitud de que se calmará. 

-Yo soy su padrino...- Sirius repitió por quinta vez, Dumbledore suspiró fuerte mirandoles con compasión, como si fueran niños perdidos 

-Sirius- habló el director -estoy consiente y bastante feliz de que James y Lily te hayan nombrado padrino de Harry, se que no existe nadie mejor que tú para cuidarle excepto tal vez el señor Lupin- sonrió hacía ellos 

-Entonces...

-Ya te lo explicó- Lupin apretó el brazo de Sirius y le miro a los ojos - Harry necesita vivir con su tía, la protección, el sacrificio de Lily no va funcionar de otra manera 

-Pero...- los ojos de Black estaban llenos de lágrimas, Lupin sabía que él no iba a llorar. Puso la mano en la mejilla de su amigo y este se recargo contra él, buscado consuelo sin importarle quien los estaba viendo 

-Tengo un plan - le murmuró Lupin y Sirius no dijo nada, Remus tenía los mejores planes. 

Los dos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, Dumbledore no los dejo de mirar. Remus sabía que seguramente el director sospechaba algo, pero ninguno dijo nada, Sirius salió de la oficina con la cabeza en alto, luciendo indignado Remus jamás se lo diría pero esa expresión le hacía parecerse a su difunta madre, Remis sonrió en dirección de Dumbledore y siguió a su amigo a la salida. 

—¿Quién se cree el viejo? - proclamó pateando piedras invisibles mientras recorrían los pasillos 

—Tengo un plan - Remus repitió — y no llames a Dumbledore "viejo" él sabe lo que hace 

—Tu solo le tienes un cariño irracional a Dumbledore porque te dejo entrar a Hogwarts- le dijo rodando los ojos — y no te estás dando cuenta de lo que hace, nos estás alejando de Harry. De nuestro Harry, mi ahijado tu... Ahijado 

—No es mi ahijado - dijo Remus con tranquilidad

—Yo soy el padrino - sonrió él— tu la madrina- le dijo y fue turno de Remus de rodar los ojos —¿ Que vamos a hacer? 

—Si Harry no puede venir con nosotros...- empezó 

—Nosotros iremos con Harry - Black le leyó la mente y los dos sonrieron. 

—Maldito Dumbledore- otra vez exclamó Sirius 

Su plan no había salido como ellos lo esperaban, si habían logrado comprar la casa a un lado de los Dursley, con lo que no habían contado era que esa familia era más horrible de lo que pensaban y que a Dumbledore le había parecido una idea maravillosa que el niño creciera lejos del conocimiento del mundo mágico "por lo menos hasta que cumpliera once..." Les había dicho, y Sirius se encerró en su habitación como un adolescente enojado y Remus solo había cerrado la puerta de su pequeña casa, también quería maldecir a Dumbledore pero como Sirius había dicho le tenía un cariño irracional.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le preguntó luego de que se desahogara 

—Lo vamos a cuidar - le respondió Remus— quizá no le podemos decir quienes somos, quien es él en realidad pero vamos a cuidar de él hasta el último momento ¿De acuerdo? 

Sirius se recargo contra el hombro de Remus quien le acarició con cariño el cabello 

—Siempre tienes los mejores planes - le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. 

Cinco años, y como cinco mil cartas que Sirius y Remus le habían escrito a Dumbledore explicándole como los Dursley trataban a Harry, como le hacían levantarse temprano y preparar el desayuno y arreglar el jardín. 

Nunca obtenían respuesta, Sirius intentaba hechizar a Vernon y Petunia cuando Remus no estaba al rededor, Remus había abierto una pequeña librería al final de la calle con el dinero que Sirius le había prestado y que orgullosamente le había pagado. 

—Hola cachorro- Sirius saludo a Harry desde su jardín, el niño alzó la mirada tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello desordenado, los lentes estaban chuecos y usaba una vieja camisa demasiado grande para su pequeño cuerpo 

—Señor Black - saludo Harry con educación, Sirius sonrió sin poder creeer que el niño de seis años podría ser tan educado 

—Cuando termines con eso - empezó —¿Puedes podar nuestro césped? Remus no tiene tiempo - le dijo, ya sabía que Harry no iba a aceptar ningún penique o una buena comida si no hacía algo a cambio y aunque aquello le rompía el corazón era la única forma que había encontrado para ayudarle 

—Claro señor Black - le sonrió 

—No me digas señor Black, dime Sirius, señor Lupin algo que no sea ese horrible apellido de mi familia - le pido

—Esta bien - le dijo — solo cuando no esté la tía Petunia a ella no le gusta que llame a los adultos por su nombre, además... - frunció el ceño, dudoso

—Me lo puedes contar Harry 

— A ella no le gusta que usted viva con el señor Lupin...

—A Remus tampoco le gusta vivir conmigo, dice que soy un fastidio- le dijo, Harry se rio divertido— pero a mí me gusta y es lo único que cuenta 

Sirius dejo al niño continuar con su trabajo, vio a Petunia mirarlo con enojo desde la ventana y él le sonrió como un caballero se preparó un té y le escribió otra carta a Dumbledore, jamás se rendiría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les esté gustando, espoero subir más por la noche.


	4. You'are a Wizard

Harry había podado solo la mitad del trabajo, Sirius le había dicho que podía continuar con ello mañana. 

— Pasa - le dijo con amabilidad, tomando cierta distancia cada vez que Sirius veía a Harry quería abrazarlo pero Remus le había dicho que, al no conocerlos eso podía ser raro e interpretarse mal así que Sirius mantenía una distancia adecuada y suspiraba en silencio 

—Lavate las manos - le dijo — Remus está por llegar, cocine pollo - Harry le miró con duda pero hizo lo que el adulto le pidió 

—¿Cocinas ?- le preguntó Harry con el ceño medio fruncido, curioso. Sirius sonrió 

—Claro que cocino, Remus trabaja así que tuve que aprender a cocinar ¿Si, no quien más le alimenta ? 

—Puedo cocinar mis alimentos yo mismo, Canuto - le dijo Remus desde el marco de la cocina, Harry volteó con timidez a verle y le sonrió, Sirius dio un paso adelante, dudoso pero no hizo nada, no podía besar a Remus delante de Harry ¿O si? 

Remus respondió es pregunta, leyéndole la mente y negando con la cabeza detrás del muchacho 

—Harry me ha ayudado a podar el césped, lo he invitado a comer - explicó 

—Muxhas gracias, Harry le dijo Remus y puso una mano sobre el hombro del niño apretándole solo un poco —no podemos dejar que Sirius se arruine las manos - dijo con sarcasmo, Sirius le saco la lengua y Harry se echó a reír con alegría 

—Muchas gracias señor Black - Harry dijo luego de que Sirius pusiera un plato de comida frente a él, lleno su vaso con agua y sentó a su lado sonriéndole. 

Harry no recordaba que alguna vez hubiese, dado de comer no así. Normalmente Harry preparaba si propia comida, la servía y comía normalmente en la barra de la cocina o en si defecto en su cama debajo de la escaleras.

—¿Estás bien Harry?- Sirius preguntó, tocando su hombro con suavidad como lo había hecho Remus anteriormente 

—Si - dijo él con nerviosismo parpadeando para que no se le salieran las lágrimas y sujetando con fuerza los cubiertos, miró a Sirius y este le sonrió 

—Ahora que recuerdo - menciono él— te pedí que me llamaras Sirius o señor Lupin 

—No eres señor Lupin - dijo Remus con tranquilidad desde su lugar en la mesa 

—Yo soy quien quiera ser - le argumento el otro hombre sacándole la lengua como un niño pequeño, su compañero le ignoró y Harry se volvió a reír. 

Usualmente no tenía comidas así, con tantos platillos para probar, con postre y con personas interesadas en él, con risas y sin tener que levantarse porque alguien quería algo más o para limpiar algo. 

Nunca había tenido una comida así, mientras estaba en el baño de la casa de los Black/ Lupin Harry se lavo las manos otra vez, no alcanzaba a ver su reflejo en el espejo era demasiado pequeño para eso, se arregló el cabello a ciegas y se limpio la cara había pedido permiso para entrar al tocador solo para poder llorar un poco sin que los hombres lo vieran. 

Se acomodo la camisa que le quedaba grande y quitó el seguro de la puerta, escucho las voces de los hombres decir su nombre:

—Le tenemos que decir a Harry...- esa era la voz de Black, suave pero desesperada— tiene que saber y decidir 

—No podemos hacer eso, Dumbledore nos pidió...- la voz de Lupin era más profunda pero mucho más tranquila, parecía que nunca levantaba la voz, que jamás se enojaba pero al mismo tiempo aterradora, como si su voz escondiera algo. 

Harry recordaba que meses atrás el tío Vernon lo había tomado por el brazo arrastrándolo del coche a la puerta de la casa, molesto porque había tenido que pagar un par de anteojos "Sueltelo" le había dicho Lupin desde la acera, Vernon estaba apunto de gritarle pero miro al hombre quien estaba tranquilo con los brazos cruzados y sin alzar la la voz le repitió que soltará al niño, Vernon tembló Harry lo pudo sentir y lo soltó de inmediato. 

—Estoy cansado que defiendas a Dumbledore- Sirius empezó a alzar la voz, pero Harry ya no le ponia atención.

Se había concentrado en el marco de fotos que había en el pasillo, colgado de la pared blanca había la foto de cuatro personas en lo que parecía una boda, una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes era la novia, un hombre de cabello oscuro y lentes era el novio. Los otros dos eran unas versiones un poco más jóvenes de Remus y Sirius. 

El corazón de Harry se agitó, no sabía dónde pero estaba seguro que conocía a las personas de la fotografía, tuvo que respirar profundo, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba ¿Por que sentía que conocía a esa gente? ¿Por que Sirius y Remus discutían con su nombre en la sala? ¿Por qué sentia esa pequeña electricidad en sus dedos? Esa que sentía siempre que algo raro pasaba. 

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en respuestas, de repente el marco de la fotografía explotó Harry se movió rápido para que los cristales no lo dañaran, pero cuando abrió los ojos los cristales ni siquiera habían tocado el suelo. Estaban flotando, como si el aire los sostuviera con cuidado, las voces de Remus y Sirius se acercaron y Harry cerro los ojos otra vez, esperando. 

Esperando que los cristales cayeran al suelo, luego que le gritaran seguramente no le volverían a invitar a comer, quiso llorar otra vez.

Abrió los ojos luego de unos segundos solo para ver a Remus y a Sirius mirandole con curiosidad, no parecían enojados. Abrió los ojos y vió como los cristales continuaban flotando y luego regresaban a la fotografía, formando de nuevo el marco, de manera perfecta cómo si lo hubiesen reparado. 

Unos segundos de silencio se rompieron con la pequeña voz de Harry murmurando:

—Lo siento- jugando con los dedos de las manos y mirando sus zapatos, con lágrimas en los ojos — no quise, no fue mi culpa lo prometo...

—No solo tuviste una explosión de magia, sino que reparaste lo que hiciste, eso es espectacular- Sirius parecía entusiasmado, no molesto mirandole con una sonrisa y casi poniéndose a brincar sobre sus botas 

Harry no entendía nada, Remus se agachó a su lado tuvo que bajar un poco más la cabeza para quedar de su tamaño porque Harry era pequeño para su edad, el hombre volvió a poner la mano sobre su hombro y la apretó un poco 

—¿Te pasa esto seguido? ¿Haces cosas y no sabes cómo pasan ? - le preguntó, Harry no tuvo mucho valor para responder y solo asintió — Harry...- Lupin suspiró, Sirius seguía dando de saltos parecía feliz mirando el marco de fotografías que había estado destrozado segundo atrás 

—Harry eres un mago - le dijo el hombre, Harry frunció el ceño 

—La magia no existe - dijo en respuesta, repitiendo lo que le decían los Dursley cada vez que algo raro le pasaba o cuando se despertaba luego de sueños con motocicletas voladoras, gritos de mujer y luces verdes 

—La magia es parte de nosotros, es aparte de ti - Lupin usaba su tono tranquilo pero no aterrador, Sirius había dejado de reír y brincotear para mirar a Harry y repetir:

—Eres un mago - extendió la el marco de la fotografía en dirección a Harry y luego dijo: —Ellos son tus padres, también eran magos, nosotros somos magos también...

Harry no pudo escuchar nada más todo estaba oscuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy aprendiendo a usar la plataforma, intentaré actualizar seguido i hacer capítulos más largos ojalá les guste.


	5. Dinner

Harry soñó con una luz verde y una moto que volaba, soñó que los vecinos los señores Lupin y Black le decían que era un mago y que por ello podía hacer todas esas cosas raras que le pasaban. 

—Harry…- le llamaron y él no quiso abrir los ojos, el lugar estaba suave y estaba calentito y sus sueños aunque raros no eran para nada malos quería seguir calentito quería seguir soñando 

—Harry - volvieron a repetir su nombre 

—Sirius- la voz calmada dijo —no la perturbes

—Remus, se desmayó ¿Y si se muere? 

—No se va a morir, tuvo una conmoción le dijiste las cosas demasiado rápido, demasiado directo es un niño de seis años 

Entonces luego de que Black suspiró apesadumbrado, él abrió los ojos la luz le hizo cerrarlos otra vez y no alcanzó a ver nadie muy bien hasta que sintió cómo le ponían las gafas. 

Entonces todo se hizo más claro, Lupin le miraba con una sonrisa y Black seguía preocupado 

—Lo siento- dijo, fue la primera sentencia que salió de su boca, acostumbrado a disculparse con los Dursley por cada incidente que pasaba fuese su culpa o no 

—Esta bien, Harry - Lupin fue el primero en hablar, con su voz calmada y la mirada suave, Harry se re incorporó sentándose derecho en el sofá que era más cómodo que el de los Dursley no es que tuviera oportunidad de dormir ahí. 

—¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Sirius, Harry abrió la boca pero no dijo nada porque un crujido le interrumpió, miró en dirección de Lupin quien estaba partiendo una barra de chocolate y le ofrecía un pedazo 

—Te vas a sentir mejor - le dijo Lupin, animándome a probarlo. Harry se lo metió a la boca, casi nunca podía probar dulces, el chocolate se derritió y el se sintió extrañamente mejor 

—Lamento que Sirius te haya dado la noticia de esa manera, no es la persona con más tacto. Nunca — agregó mirando a Black con los ojos entrecerrados, Black le sonrió con algo parecido a la inocencia 

—Lo lamento- dijo Black y se sentó a su lado en el sillón — pero lo que dijimos es verdad. Eres un mago, tus padres lo eran…

—Los Dursley…- empezó Harry — ellos no me dijeron nada, dijeron que papá era un alcohólico y no tenía trabajo y que mi mamá…- comenzó, con voz quedita repitiendo lo que Petunia le había dicho desde que recordaba 

—Basta Harry - Remis hablo, mirando a Sirius que parecía que deseaba golpear algo, Harry se alejó algo asustado por su expresión Black no lo noto pero Lupin si 

—Esta bien Harry, Sirius no está molesto contigo no te va a hacer nada, solo tiene cara de loco - dijo 

Entonces Sirius le tendió el marco con la fotografía que había estado mirando, la amamos de Harry temblaron, inseguro ¿Debía de confiar en ellos? ¿Lo que decían era verdad? ¿Era una broma? ¿Una trampa? 

La fotografía se movió, se movió un poco como si las personas que estaban ahí tuvieran vida ellos agitaron sus ambos en un saludo, Harry sorprendido y fascinado paso la punta de los dedos por el cabello rojo de la mujer. Ella tenía los ojos verdes y hacía que Harry sonriera. 

—Déjanos contarte algo- dijo de repente Black y Harry solo pudo asentir. 

Harry escuchó atentamente todo, supo qué significaba ser un mago, supo que su padre no era un desempleado alcohólico, supo que esos hombres que conversaban con él, que habían sido sus vecinos desde que recordaba habían sido los mejores amigos de sus padres cuando ellos vivían, le enseñaron más fotos, le dijeron que había una escuela de magia y que algún día acudiría a ella, le dijeron también que había mucha más gente que había querido a sus padres y que también le querrían a él.

Pero también le dijeron que sus padres fueron asesinados un treinta y uno de octubre, que un hombre malvado los mató, según ellos Harry no tendría por qué preocuparse de ello. 

—¿Si hay tanta gente que me quiere?- preguntó Harry nervioso —¿Por qué los Dursley? 

—Petunia es tu familia Harry - habló Remis, Harry abrió la boca — se que no es la mejor tía, se que no fue la mejor hermana pero es tu sangre y por el momento necesitas quedarte con ella…

—No entiendo - dijo él honestamente 

—Nosotros tampoco- le respondió Sirius aunque Harry no supo si el hombre estaba diciendo la verdad. 

Harry regreso a casa de los Dursley aún confundido, aún feliz porque ya no se sentía tan solo. No pensaba decirle ni una palabra a sus tíos de lo que había hablado con Lupin y Black, probablemente le recordarán lo raro que era o irían a gritarles y ellos se arrepentirán y lo dejarían, Harry no quería estar solo otra vez. 

—¿En dónde estabas ?- preguntó su tía Petunia 

—Corte el césped de los Black y me pagó con comida - respondió él, ella frunció el ceño, Vernon se rio

—Excelente - dijo —menos comida que malgastar en ti, mañana mismo o más tarde para la cena ve y pregunta si necesitan ayuda con algo más para que no estés demasiado tiempo aquí 

—Vernon- habló tía Petunia— no conocemos a esos hombres, podrían…

—No le van a hacer nada, el muchacho se defenderá igual que Dudley no se acerque a ellos y eso es todo 

Eso pareció cerrar la conversación, pero mientras Harry preparaba la cena no pudo evitar notar que su tía le miraba constantemente, luego de unos minutos cuando ya todo estaba listo y Vernon gruñó que Harry debía ir con los vecinos para la cena, Petunia lo tomó del brazo él no recordaba que ella fuera tan delicada con él 

—Ten cuidado- le dijo — si te hacen algo, gritas- Harry le quiso decir que ellos no le harían nada, peor no respondió demasiado sorprendido por esa pequeña muestra de preocupación.

Harry no alcanzó el timbre de la puerta, quiso levantarse sobre la punta de sus zapatos pero era incómodo considerando que le quedaban grandes y lo entorpece, entonces con el rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza y el estómago vacío él tocó la puerta con las manos hechas puños. 

Lupin fue quien abrió la puerta, miró primero al frente, obviamente no vio nada Lupin era alto Harry apenas le llegaba a las caderas 

—Harry - dijo luego de unos segundos —¿Qué haces aquí? 

—Me preguntaba- empezó el nervioso—¿Me dejas terminar de cortar el césped? Así puedo pagar mi cena 

Lupin parecía confundido, adentro se escuchaba una banda de rock y la voz de Black cantando más alto, olía bien 

—No es necesario que hagas nada Harry - le dijo él mirando en dirección a la casa de los Dursley parecía molesto — te invitamos a cenar, Sirius es tu padrino ¿Lo recuerdas?- le dijo y Harry soltó una risita. Por un momento lo había olvidado. 

Remus dejó la puerta abierta para que Harry pudiera pasar, se acercó con timidez al comedor y pudo ver a Black bailando con felicidad en la cocina preparando la cena 

—Sirius preparar quesadillas y macarrones con queso - le explicó Lupin — no es que se haya esforzado demasiado - agregó 

—Me esforcé - se quejó desde la cocina el hombre — fui al supermercado muggle 

—Amas el supermercado muggle - Remus rodó los ojos — me preguntó si esa chica, la cajera que te coquetea y te regala dulces sigue ahí 

—Ya no está ahí - Sirius salió de la cocina y empezó a dejar la comida sobre la mesa — no la he vuelto a ver desde ese día que me acompañaste y ella me dió su número de teléfono… ¿Le habrá pasado algo?- preguntó confundido y regreso a la cocina, Remus sonrió 

—Seguramente está bien… - se volteo para ver a Harry y con la mano extendida le indico que podía sentarse en una de las sillas cerca de él—¿Cómo estás tú Harry? 

—Bien- respondió él con simpleza— parece que al tío Vernon le agrada la idea de que coma con ustedes, la tía Petunia no estaba muy feliz… dijo que me podían hacer daño ¿No sé supone que los conoce? 

—No - dijo Remus, negando con la cabeza — solo a James, tu madre naturalmente la invitó a la boda pero ella no acudió 

—Estaba muy triste - Sirius llegó, puso un plato lleno de comida frente a Harry y luego uno frente a Remus, la comida del hombre era diferente a la de Harry y Sirius parecía comida cruda. Pero él no dijo nada —luego le recordamos que se iba a casar con James, y al cansarse con James era como si nos adoptará a nosotros y seríamos familia por siempre - Sirius parecía entusiasmado con su historia, alzó un brazo para tocar a Lupin y luego su sonrisa se hizo una mueca — y eso la puso más triste 

Harry que estaba en medio de masticar su quesadillas, se rió, rio tan fuerte que un pedazo salió volando de su boca.

—Lo lamento- se disculpó, pensando en lo horrorizada que estaría su tía al ver tal comportamiento, entonces Sirius y Remus rieron también y esa fue la mejor cena que Harry había tenido en su vida. 

—No vuelvas a regresar a esta hora - tía Petunia lo tomó del brazo en cuanto atravesó la puerta sosteniéndolo un poco por arriba del suelo, Harry era delgado y pequeño aquello no era muy difícil 

—Lo siento- dijo y se aplastó el cabello hacia adelante en la frente porque ella lo miraba directamente ahí, con tanta molestia que Harry pensaba en cualquier momento lo podría asesinar

—Ve a dormir - le dijo — mañana te tienes que levantar temprano, vas a preparar merienda y comida vamos a llevar a Dudley a la playa 

Harry abrió la boca, había quedado de terminar sus deberes en casa de los Dursley y luego iría al supermercado con ellos, compraron la comida que Harry le gustaba para invitarle a comer toda semana, aquello le había emocionado.

—Tu no vas a ir - Harry no iba a preguntar eso — vas a hacer una limpieza profunda en la casa y ni te atrevas a ir con los vecinos te vamos a dejar la casa cerrada 

Y ella lo empujó al armario debajo de las escaleras, cerrando por fuera, dejando a Harry solo, pensando en sus planes del día siguiente que ya estaban arruinados.


	6. loved

Harry barrió debajo de la cama de su primo, encontró unos dulces olvidados y los metió a sus bolsillos lucían nuevos y aún no se habían abierto Dudley no lo notaría. 

Harry pensó por un largo rato, como su propia existencia era tan importante como la de aquellas golosinas olvidadas, como nadie notaba si hacía falta o no, como podía ser solo desechado de manera fácil, le dieron ganas de llorar no se detuvo, siempre se tenía que detener cuando lloraba lo había aprendido pronto tal vez desde que empezó a hablar, quizá aquella vez que llamo a la Tía Petunia "Mamá" por primera vez y ella le reprendió a golpes y palabras maliciosas haciéndole saber y recalcándole que nunca le llamará así de nuevo. Harry no lloraba, pero mientras bajaba las escaleras de manera perezosa lloró, lloró lo suficientemente alto como para sentirse mejor, pero no para que los vecinos le escucharán. 

—¿Cachorro?- Sirius Black estaba esperándole al final de las escaleras, parecía haber estado sonriendo pero al ver la cara de Harry esa sonrisa desapareció, sostenía su varita de manera firme con la mano derecha y frunció el ceño, consternado ¿Por qué Harry siempre arruinaba todo? 

—Es ilegal irrumpir en las casas de los muggle, Sirius -Remus apareció con gesto serio mirando al hombre de cabello oscuro que no quitó la mirada de Harry

—Esta llorando -mencionó casualmente Black, Harry jaló las mangas de la camisa azul a cuadros que llevaba, esa que también había sido de su primo y le quedaba grande se limpió las lagrimas y la nariz y en voz bajita dijo:

—No, no estoy llorando, yo no lloró - pero no funcionó, Remus le miraba ya y se acercó al él unos cuantos pasos, por puro instinto Harry retrocedió acostumbrado a los ataques de enojo que su tío tenía de vez en cuando. Remus se detuvo al ver su reacción, Siriuss frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada 

—Estamos aquí, para cumplir con lo que prometimos -dijo Remus — ibamos a tener un día divertido ¿lo recuerdas? 

—Tía Petunia necesita que haga limpieza profunda- dijo Harry aun incomodo, aunque no tanto como cuando le habían visto llorar 

—Por eso no te preocupes - dijo Sirius, quien alzó su varita de nuevo sonrió y murmuró algo, luego la magia sucedió, casi había olvidado lo fantástico que era: ver las cosas flotar por arriba de su cabeza, moverse como si tuvieran vida propia, los trastos comenzaron a lavarse solos, la aspiradora se encendió y caminó por el lugar, escuchó como la lavadora se encendía y vio como la sala comenzaba a quedar impecable 

—¿Vamos?-le preguntó Sirius, entonces Harry bajo los escalones, con ánimos renovados de dos en dos hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo

Nadie dijo nada, ni Sirius, ni Remus ni el mismo Harry pero no se sentía incomodo era, mas bien como si hubiese dejado lo negativo atrás. como si aquello no importará mas, lo único importante en ese momento eran ellos caminando al super mercado, Harry se tenía que esforzar un poco más, sus piernas eran demasiado cortas para el ritmo de los hombres adultos a su lado, quienes murmuraban su nombre y algunas otras palabras, Harry no les escuchaba muy bien pero reconocía esa mirada, suave con compasión, con lastima la había aprendido a indentificar demasiado temprano en su vida: era la mirada que ponían sus profesores cuando llegaba con la ropa remendada o demasiado grande, la mirada que ponían los vecinos cuando tía Petunia le gritaba sin razón, la mirada que ponía las personas en la calle cuando lo veían correr detrás de su tío, la gente que no hacía nada al respecto, al gente que Harry siempre soñó, anhelo que hicieran algo al respecto. 

Nadie nunca había hecho nada, hasta Sirius y Remus, caminaron por los pasillos del súper mercado la gente los miraba, los miraba quizá demasiado, una mujer intento entablar una conversación con Remus junto a la fruta, Sirius murmuró un par de palabras y de repente la mujer ya no podía articular ninguna oración la pobre se sonrojo y salio corriendo, Sirius se rio bajito y Remus le miro molesto.

Harry se divirtió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, le dejaron poner cualquier cosa que se le antojará en el carrito y escogió la comida y la cena, le dejaron llevarse dulces pero no demasiados y le compraron algunos pares de calcetines nuevos, Sirius le había ofrecido comprar cuanta ropa necesitará y Harry estuvo apunto de acceder hasta que se dió cuenta que aquello no era algo que podía ocultar de su tía, se conformo con los calcetines nuevos era más de lo que había tenido nunca. 

Para cuando regresaron a Privet Drive Harry paso por la casa de los Dursley escondió los calcetines y los dulces debajo de su cama en su habitación debajo de las escaleras, todo parecía marchar bien hasta que Sirius gritó: 

—¡DUERMES AHÍ! -con tanta molestía como su tío Vernon cuando fallaba la bolsa, se puso rojo y parecía que haría algo explotar, Harry otra vez dio un paso hacía atrás, Remus parecía en calma, el siempre lucia igual como si a pesar de cualquier cosa tuviera algún plan secreto que resolvería todo. 

—Sirius -le dijo con simpleza a su pareja — lo estas asustando... -se agachó lo suficiente para quedar a la altura de Harry, le sonrió Harry supuso para no asustarle mas mientras Sirius dada vueltas y continuaba murmurando cosas —Sirius esta enojado con los Dursley no contigo, eso es algo que tienes que saber, algo que nosotros debemos de saber es ¿de verdad duermes aquí? o ¿ quizá es solo un escondite divertido?

—Esta es mi habitación, -empezó a explicar Harry — hay una extra arriba pero es para los juguetes de Dudley así que yo tengo esto, no es tan malo quepo perfectamente. No soy muy alto -dijo en voz bajita, no le gustaba admitirlo 

—Tu padre no era muy alto - dijo Remus — apenas me llegaba al hombro - eso en cierta manera hizo sentir mejor a Harry, quien soltó una carcajada haciendo que Sirius riese también 

—Esto tiene solución -le dijo de repente Black — pero necesito que seas muy cuidadoso y que mantengas alejada a tu tía de aquí ¿puedes hacerlo? -le preguntó Harry asintió de inmediato, tía Petunia apenas miraba la habitación debajo de las escaleras, así que asintió y dejo que Sirius agitará la varita en dirección a la pared. 

Entonces la pared se comenzó a derrumbar, sin hacer ruido, sin ensuciar nada, cada ladrillo se levantó un por uno dejando que la habitación se extendiera unos metros más, el lugar se iluminó y las paredes se colorearon de verde, a Harry le gustaba el verde, ya no tenía solo una cama sino dos y una era mucho mas grande, parecía mas cómoda y la movió con la varita a una esquina de la nueva habitación, el pequeño estante donde guardaba su ropa y los pocos juguetes que tenía, de repente también se había duplicado y se transformo en una mesa y unas sillas, aparecieron cojines y mas mantas, Harry sonrió 

—Amo la magia -murmuró, y aquello hizo que Sirius soltará una carcajada que parecía el ladrido de un perro 

—Vamos a poner un hechizo -le explico Sirius — tu tía no a simple vista, no se dará cuenta de lo que esta pasando pero es importante que la mantengas un poco lejos ¿lo puedes hacer? 

Harry asintió solemnemente comprometido a aquello, miró su nueva habitación nunca había tenido un espacio tan grande y tan bonito 

— Podemos traer libros y juguetes después - dijo Remus y Harry no pudo evitar ilusionarse. 

Cenaron juntos, como la ultima vez, Harry pudo comer hasta que estuvo lleno y tuvo oportunidad de disfrutar del postre, luego por la noche antes que los Dursley llegarán Harry preguntó:

— ¿Donde esta canuto? - Canuto era la mascota de Remus, un perro grande despeinado y negro que Harry solía ver cuando lo sacaban a pasear, Remus y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada divertida y Harry había tardado más tiempo en hilar la pregunta anterior que Sirius Black en convertirse en un gran perro negro que le lamia la cara. Harry paso los dedos por el cabello grueso del perro y dejo que lo lamiera, tía petunia lo mataría si lo viese acariciar a un perro, luego de unos minutos que pasaron demasiado rápido para Harry y al parecer para Siirus también, Remus los separó, advirtiéndole que los Dursley llegaarían pronto, Harry tomo el paquete que le habían regalado y corrió de vuelta a su casa. 

Con el paquete debajo de su cama y sin hambre Harry observo como la tía Petunia con la nariz alzada inspeccionaba cada parte de la casa, buscando algún objeto olvidado, polvo sin sacudir cualquier cosa para reñirle pero no la encontró, así que lo mando de vuelta a la habitación debajo de las escaleras.

Harry se recostó en su cama nueva, como lo supuso era mucho mas calentita y cómoda que la anterior desenvolvió el paquete que Remus le había entregado para encontrar unos animales de peluche: un ciervo, lo que parecía ser un lobo y un perro negro como Canuto. Se envolvió en las cobijas y uso la alarma por primera vez dejandola cinco minutos antes de que tío Vernon o tía Petuna despertarán.

Estaba mas cálido que nunca, entre las cobijas, los peluches y los recuerdos de aquel día, se sintió amado por primera vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento todo el atraso, el trabajo y mi casa me tenían abrumada. Ahora con lo de la pandemia estoy haciendo home office y es un par de horas más al día espero me disculpen.
> 
> Este capitulo es para cerrar la edad de Harry, acuérdense que tiene seis años en los siguientes capítulos ya será un poco mayor.


	7. Draco

Hogwarts

Miró por la ventana esperando que alguien le salvará, desde la pequeña cabaña en medio de mar donde se estaban hospedando con vista a la playa Harry había perdido todas las esperanzas. 

Las cartas habían comenzado a llegar semanas atrás, justo cuando Remus y Sirius habían tenido que ir a un viaje de trabajo, Harry estaba ligeramente consciente de lo que sucedería pero no sabía cuándo, así que en el momento que la primer carta arribo, confundido no supo muy bien que hacer por consecuencia su correspondencia termino en manos de su tío y posteriormente en la chimenea hecha cenizas. 

Ahora estaba solo, apunto de cumplir once años, mirando el cielo oscuro mientras sus tíos miraban la televisión aliviados de dejar de recibir cartas, cansados y evidentemente molestos con Harry, él solo quería leer su carta, él solo quería tener la seguridad de que iría a Hogwarts, él solo quería un poco de compañía. 

Había pasado los últimos cinco años de su vida esperando por aquello, escuchando las historias de Remus y Sirius sobre aquella escuela de Magia, sobre Dumbledore y McGonagall, sobre todas las cosas que aprendería, los amigos que tendría estaba ansioso por sentarse y que el sombrero seleccionador lo enviará a Gryffindor. 

En lugar de eso, pretendió quedarse dormido sobre una hija manta en el suelo cuando ya todos estaban dormidos dibujó un pastel sobre la tierra, intentó hacer once velas pero no lo logro, no le importó demasiado, soplo haciendo volar el polvo y pidió un deseo, no había terminado de abrir los ojos cuando un ruido le sorprendió.

"Bomb" "Bomb" "Boom" 

La puerta se movió, y después cayó al suelo, una sombra entró a la habitación, grande, robusta después la sombra se convirtió en un hombre, el hombre más alto que jamás Harry había visto, con una espesa barba, con una sonrisa y mirada amable 

—Harry- el hombre se dirigió a él—feliz cumpleaños, Sirius y Remus mandan recuerdos estarán aquí pronto lamentan mucho lo sucedido.

Harry sonrió, por fin recordando: Rubeus Hagrid, guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts, Remus y Sirius le habían hablando de él, Harry sabía que era medio gigante aunque no entendía muy bien aquello, sabía que le gustaban los animales raros, que eran una excelente persona y que, según Remus siempre hablaba de más. 

Harry no entendió muy bien lo siguiente, paso demasiado rápido el tío Vernon le reclamo algo a Hagrid y de repente su tío estaba contra la pared y la punta de la sombrilla rosa del hombre, escuchó que Hagrid soltaba algo que parecía una amenaza y Vernon solo le miraba con desprecio. 

—Harry - habló el hombre —vamos, siéntate te he traído un pastel está un poco aplastado pero está bueno, también tus tíos te han mandando regalos 

—¿Cuáles tíos?- preguntó tía Petunia de repente—el niño no tiene más familia 

—Claro que tiene más familia Remus y…  
Hadrig dejó de hablar cuando miró a Harry quien negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza, se suponía que ninguno de los Dursley debía saber sobre la relación real entre Harry, Remus y Sirius para ellos deberían seguir siendo, solo los raros vecinos. 

—¿Quienes? ¿Por qué ellos no se hacen responsables del mocoso?- gruñó Vernon, Harry rodó los ojos y Tía Petunia lo miro un rato sostuvo el brazo de su esposo y le susurró algo al pidió, Vernon suspiro, como cansado y luego dijo:

—Como sea, no irá a ninguna escuela. No voy a pagar nada - reitero, Hadrig miró a Harry con una sonrisa, como intentando animarlo. 

—No necesitas nada de ellos - le susurró —por lo menos no dinero, no te preocupes 

—¿Cuando se van?- preguntó Petunia, Harry sin poderlo evitar sintió una punzada de tristeza al ver lo fácil que su tía se intenta a deshacer de él, no le sorprendía pero tampoco le gustaba 

—Mañana salimos en busca de los materiales y en septiembre Harry empieza la escuela- explicó el hombre y aquello pareció ser suficiente. 

Harry comió del pastel que había preparado el semi gigantes, también encontró galletas, unas cartas de Remus y Sirius, su carta de aceptación en Hogwarts y más dulces.

Hadrig insistió que Harry se fuera a dormir, se quitó el abrigo y se lo prestó al niño, Harry no leyó las cartas, las sostuvo contra su pecho y se acurrucó en el abrigo del hombre, cerró los ojos, no había sido su mejor cumpleaños pero estaba lleno de esperanza. 

El día siguiente llegó lento, Hadrig lo condujo a través de las calles de Londres, chillando en voz alta por cada cosa muggle y desconocida que miraba, la gente lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y murmuraba cosas mientras pasaba frente a ellos, a Harry no le importaron esas miradas, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era que iba a ver a Remus y Sirius que iría a Hogwarts, que aprendería magia como sus padres que estaría lejos de los Dursley durante meses. 

Remus y Sirius estaban ahí, de pie juntos como siempre y con unas sonrisa, varios paquetes recargados contra la barra de aquel extraño bar, Harry lo dudo apenas dos segundos al tercero ya estaba corriendo y luego directamente colgado del cuello de Sirius aplastado también contra Remus quien le pedía disculpas y le daba un beso en la frente. 

El callejón Diagon era mejor de lo que había pensado, como nunca lo había imaginado Harry caminaba junto a Hadrig, Remus y Sirius a través de las calles mientras se fascinaba y chillaba por cada cosa nueva tal y como lo había hecho Hadrig en Londres Muggle. 

Compraron los calderos, los libros y Hadrig le regaló una lechuza blanca y preciosa, Remus le dijo que l buscara un buen nombre en alguno de los libros que habían comprado, Sirius había bufado y riendo divertido ante aquella sugerencia sin embargo Harry asintió de manera solemne y le prometió a Remus que lo haría. 

Hubo un incidente en la tienda de varitas de Ollivanders, el hombre había dicho algo que le pareció demasiado raro y Sirius y Remus le terminaron gruñendo y sacándole de ahí.

Termino yendo solo a la tienda de Madam Malkin en busca de las túnicas para el colegio, una mujer muy amable le preguntó si era para su primer año, él medio intimidado solo atino a sentir, ella lo dejó sobre una tarima frente a un espejo con la promesa de volver pronto 

—Mi madre está buscando varitas y mi padre libros ¿Los tuyos? - la voz de un niño rompió su burbuja de nerviosismo, arrastraba un poco las palabras, su voz era más suave que la aguas de Harry, miró al niño de cabello platinado peinado hacia atrás, ojos grises y piel pálida. 

—Muertos- dijo Harry sin querer, sin pensar demasiado directo, el niño dio un paso hacia atrás quizá asustado por la respuesta—lo siento- Harry se disculpó

—¿No tienes padres? - le pregunto el niño, tenía esa postura elegante y los ojos con ese brillo altivo que le recordaba a su padrino Sirius 

—No, murieron- dijo Harry ya de forma más suave 

—¿Eran como nosotros?- preguntó de repente el chiquillo, Harry no entendió —¿Bruja? ¿Mago? 

—Sí- dijo Harry, pero no le gustó el tono de voz que había utilizado para preguntar "¿Eran como nosotros?" con ese tono de desprecio, como si no ser "como ellos" fuese algo malo

La mujer apareció, amablemente le puso la túnica agitó la varita y le dijo que habían terminado, el niño de cabello platinado seguía detrás de él sosteniendo la caja con sus propias túnicas mirando de manera furtiva a Harry 

—¿Quién va a venir por ti? ¿A pagar todo esto? Si no tienes padres - le pregunto 

—Mi padrino Sirius y mi tío Remus - le respondió Harry, nervioso por alguna razón 

—¿Sirius?- el niño preguntó, parpadeando también nervioso sosteniendo con fuerza la caja 

—Draco…- dijo de repente una voz detrás de Harry, él se giró y miró a su padrino de pie, elegante con los ojos grises parecidos a los del niño con el que había estado conversando

—¿Draco?- preguntó Harry reprimiendo su diversión por el nombre mirando al niño, él le regresó la mirada 

—Yo no sé tú nombre - le dijo en respuesta con una sonrisa —no es justo 

—Soy Harry Potter- le dijo y no le ofreció la mano porque ambos sostenían las cajas con sus nuevos uniformes.

Remus los observó un rato, Draco no miró a Lupin miró por unos segundos a Sirius quien terminaba de pagar las túnicas y le sonreía a la bruja de manera encantadora, Harry le observó a ambos y descubrió que se parecían un montón, quiso pregunta porque pero cuando abrió la boca Remus dijo:

—Vamos Harry - le puso la mano en el hombro —vamos a comer. Draco - dijo asintiendo educadamente en dirección al niño quien elegantemente agachó la cabeza y medio sonrió.

Harry no alcanzó a escuchar lo que su padrino le decía al niño porque ya estaba afuera de la tienda, avanzando lejos del lugar y con el deseo de volver y hablar más con Draco y que ella sensación no la podía explicar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar tanto, había perdido mi contraseña.
> 
> La subtrama del fic es Drarry ojalá les guste 
> 
> Y respecto a las declaraciones que JK ha estado haciendo sobre la comunidad Trans quiero hacerles saber que estoy en contra de todo esto, que las mujeres trans son mujeres, que los hombres trans son hombres, que no tiene nada de malo ser quien eres.


	8. Despedida

Le había mentido a los Dursley, después de que le dieron la habitación extra de su primo, Harry le había dicho a sus tíos que las clases empezarían antes así que el quince de agosto empacó sus cosas , abrazo la jaula de Hedwig contra su pecho y dejo que el tío Vernon prácticamente le abandonará en Kong Cross. 

—Nuestro plan funcionó , cachorro - fue lo primero que le dijo Sirius después de unos segundos luego de que Vernon diera la vuelta en la esquina con su coche, Harry puso la jaula de Hedwig en el suelo y tuvo que saltar dos veces para poder alcanzar la mano de Sirius y chocar los cinco, su padrino se burló de él. 

—Eres tan pequeño- Sirius le revolvió el cabello, burlándose de su estatura Harry ya se había acostumbrado a aquello, Sirius no lo hacía con mala atención con ganas de molestar como lo hacía su primo o los amigos de este, Sirius solo se burlaba de su estatura con cariño y eso le gustaba. 

—¿Remus?- preguntó Harry de inmediato mientras caminaban al coche, Sirius jalaba la maleta de Harry y sostenía la jaula de Hedwig sin ningún tipo de dificultad 

—Trabajando - le respondió y abrió la puerta del coche —ya sabes cómo es, medio obsesivo mi marido, el pobre está loquito 

—¿Ya te casaste con él? - preguntó Harry medio ilusionado por ello, medio decepcionado por no haber sido invitado al evento, Sirius bufo y nego con la cabeza 

—No necesito casarme con Remus para que se ha mi esposo- afirmó y los dos se metieron al coche 

—Entonces no están casados- Harry afirmó se puso el cinturón de seguridad, el asiento estaba echado hacia atrás y sus pies no tocaban el suelo —no creo que Remus este de acuerdo en que le llames esposo 

Sirius le miró, con los ojos entrecerrados parecía molesto pero Harry sabía que no lo estaba, el hombre se encogio de hombros

—Entonces que Remus acomode tu asiento, siente vas a poner de su parte - dijo con el ceño fruncido y encendió la radio 

—Pero si ha sido Remus quien lo puso así- le dijo Harry divertido, también un poco incómodo él no tenía la suficiente fuerza para acomodar correctamente el asiento 

Sirius no le hablo, no le respondió tarareo la música de la radio e ignoró a Harry, Harry se puso a cantar en voz alta, divertido mientras Sirius le hacía caras por su voz desafinada, si él tenía que pasar el camino incómodo si padrino también.

Se estacionó frente a un parque, entre dos edificios, Remis estaba ahí afuera, como esperando por ellos, con una sonrisa y recargado contra un árbol, Sirius sonrió, sus ojos brillaron y Harry sonrió también. 

La tía Petunia seguía teniendo problemas con Sirius y Remus, espiando desde la ventana, murmurando cosas sobre los vecinos, malas palabras llenas de malas intenciones que intercambiaba con los vecinos hasta había hecho una petición para sacarlos del barrio, no reunió la suficientes firmas, además la pareja había comprado prácticamente la mitad de las casas de la calle y los vecinos los adoraban.

—Remus - Harry corrió feliz en dirección al hombre, luego de luchar torpemente contra el cinturón de seguridad y el asiento demasiado alto 

—Harry- Remus lo alzó en vilo, él era alto, aún más que Sirius de aspecto delgado pero lo suficientemente fuerte, tenía el rostro y los brazos surcados de cicatrices de las que nunca hablaba 

—Sirius no me ha ayudado a acomodar el asiento y me la he pasado incómodo el viaje entero - empezó a quejarse Harry —me duele la espalda - añadió dulcemente 

Sirius le gruñó al pasar, con su equipaje mientras subían unas pequeñas escaleras, Remus miró a su pareja con ese dejo de molestia y autoridad en los ojos que llegaban a intimidar 

— Traición- le dijo Sirius, Harry le sonrió tiernamente 

—Dice que es tu esposo- le dijo Harry a Remus mientras caminaban por un pasillo oscuro, la casa a la que habían entrado era vieja, cargada de antigüedades y polvo.

—¿Que lugar es este? - preguntó Harry antes de que Remus pudiera decir algo, Sirius suspiro habían llegado a la sala, en una de las paredes había un papel tapiz verde con pinturas de personas que Harry desconocía pero le parecían familiares 

—Bienvenido a Grimmauld Place mi lugar de infancia ¿No se te derrite el corazón escuchar a mi madre decirte cuánto te odia?- le preguntó a Remus, el hombre rodó los ojos, Harry les observo confundido hasta que la voz de una mujer grito, chillo en sus odios 

—Sangre sucias, malditos salgan de mi casa - Harry miró a Sirius 

—Esa es mi mamá- sonrió con sarcasmo,- no le pongas mucha atención eso le gusta, ignorarla y se calla eso hacia yo 

Harry asintió medio asustado luego cuando lo que parecía ser un elfo pareció con un "poof" en el medio de la sala Harry termino por dar un brinco chocando contra las piernas de Remus quien le sonrió y le apreto el hombro. 

Harry había visto aquellas criaturas en los libros que había comprado para la escuela, en los libros que Remus tenía en su casa con la esperanza y la oportunidad de acostumbrarse al mundo mágico al que realmente pertenecía, sin embargo no paraba de sorprenderse con cada cosa que veía.

Mientras Sirius le pedía algo al elfo y este gruñía molesto, Harry miró el estampado del papel tapiz en la pared : un árbol genealógico de dió cuenta, el apellido Black era el principal en aquel lugar, leyó el nombre de Sirius pero no había foto de él, solo un círculo irregular quemado, como si lo hubieran hecho con un cigarrillo. 

Harry sabía que la familia de Sirius lo había echado de casa hacía mucho tiempo, su padrino le había contado historias sobre su familia como esperando hacerlo sentir mejor con respecto a su relación con los Dursley, siguió leyendo los nombres en la pared mientras Remus hablaba con Sirius.

—¿No me quieres, no quieres ser mi esposo?- chillo Sirius con su voz falsa, Harry rodó los ojos conociendo los a ambos. 

Sirius hacia alguna clase de comentario y Remus le reñia, luego Sirius jugaba con su voz de víctima y Remus terminaba por ceder porque evidentemente le quería demasiado, al final terminaban los dos bien, envueltos en un abrazo Remus siendo más alto que Sirius terminaba dándole un beso en la frente al de cabello negro y ambos se miraban con amor. 

Harry pensó de nuevo en tía Petunia en el desprecio que le tenía a la pareja simplemente porque eran dos hombres, comparo la relación de sus tíos con la de Remus y Sirius y no había ningún punto similar, Harry pensó que si alguna vez llegaba a querer a alguien de esa manera, prefería mil veces ser como Remus y Sirius que como los Dursley.

Entonces en medio de esos pensamientos, mientras miraba los nombres uno en particular llamo su atención: Draco Malfoy

—¿Draco? - dijo en voz alta y sintió miradas en su espalda 

—El niño que conociste en la tienda - Sirius le dijo, Harry lo recordaba perfectamente— es hijo de mi prima, mi... - dudo un rato 

—Tu sobrino, Sirius - le dijo Remus quien ya estaba en el sofá, con un libro entre las manos y había te y galletas en la mesa del centro 

—Mi sobrino - le dijo — por cierto mantente alejado de él, es un Malfoy - prácticamente escupió 

Harry se sentó en el sofá al lado de Remus, buscado por su taza de té y algunas galletas, miró con extrañeza a Sirius no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de comentarios de parte de su padrino 

—Sirius - la voz de Remus otra vez con su tono autoritario y molesto que rara vez usaba — es un niño apenas debe de tener once años, no es malvado ni mucho menos 

—Es hijo de Lucius Malfoy - se quejo Sirius 

—Y tu eres hijo de tu padre y de la loca del cuadro allá arriba y nadie te va a juzgar por ello - le dijo, Remus —asi que deja de meterle ideas al niño y ponte a tomar tu té.

Sirius medir gruño, medio hizo una pataleta pero se disculpó y tomo su taza de té, se quedaron en silencio un rato, masticando las galletas con tranquilidad arriba la voz de la mamá de Sirius continuaba gritando cosas que Harry no entendía muy bien pero le daba igual, disfruto de aquel momento, pensando en Draco.

Los último quince días habían Sido los mejores en la vida de Harry, completamente lejos de los Dursley, durmiendo hasta tarde y desayunando hasta que estaba lleno, la mamá de Sirius y el elfo doméstico Kreacher eran algo molestos y groseros pero Remus y Sirius compensaban cada cosa mala. 

Salían al parque, iban a los centros comerciales, le compraban dulces y helados, jugaban fútbol con él y leían libros juntos, era su pequeña familia que a Harry le encantaba tener. 

Por primera vez en cinco años Harry no soño con ir a Hogwarts, durante mucho tiempo lo único que deseaba era que se hicieran realidad esas historias que Remus y Sirius le contaban sobre la escuela pero Harry ya no tenía muchas ganas de ir, él quería quedarse ahí, con ellos.

El primero de septiembre llegó demasiado rápido, caminaron por King Cross rumbo a la plataforma 9 3/4, rumbo a su despedida.

\-----------


	9. Amigos

Sirius le miró un rato parecía que quería llorar pero debían ser imaginaciones de Harry porque su padrino no lloraba, Remus se agachó le retiro el cabello de la frente y le dio un beso y un abrazo prometiéndole que todo iba a estar bien, que ambos le escribirían dos veces a la semana y que en la escuela iba a estar a salvo de todo.

—Lunatico, Canuto bajo un árbol- canturreo la voz de una mujer, vio como una bruja trotaba hacia ellos, Remus y Sirius miraron en su dirección sonriendo.

—¿Sigues teniendo doce?- le pregunto Sirius a la mujer cuando ella llego hasta donde estaban ellos, la chica debía de tener la edad de los hombres con cabello oscuro y ojos claros miraba de forma burlona a su padrino 

—No- respondió ella— tu tienes doce, yo tengo quince 

—Marlene- dijo Remus, ella sonrió se colgó del cuello del hombre y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Sirius gruño. Le tomo a la chica de la cintura y la levantó en vilo alejandola de su pareja, Harry no conocía a la mujer pero aquello le pareció gracioso y se echó a reír 

—Tu debes de ser Harry - la.mujer hablo, dándole un golpe en el estómago a Sirius quien fingió que no le dolía aquel golpe, Harry asintió 

—Te pareces a tu papá- le dijo ella— aunque tienes los ojos de Lily 

—Me lo ha dicho mi padrino - dijo Harry, tímidamente rascándose la cabeza un poco nervioso

—Soy Marlene era amiga de tus padres y soy amiga de estos dos - señaló a Remus y Sirius — disculpame si nunca me había presentado ante ti, no nos parecía conveniente - ella parecía realmente preocupada, Harry le sonrió ella parecía agradable 

—Esta bien - le respondió y se movió ansiosamente sobre sus propios pies

—Te he traído esto - le dijo y le dio un paquete forrado de papel café —es solo una foto, pero es de tu madre así que supongo que te gustará 

Harry abrió rápidamente el paquete, era un foto de su madre debía de tener un quince años con el uniforme de Hogwarts y hacia un gesto ligeramente molesto a la cámara, en marcada en un marco rojo y dorado

—Se enojaba cuando le sacaba fotos mientras estudiaba, era una need la pobre- suspiro pero parecía estar bromeando— como tú, Remus - observó, Remus rodó los ojos, Sirius se rio 

Harry se quedó un rato mirando la foto, con una sonrisa acaricio el marco y luego abrazo a la mujer con agradecimiento 

—Hey - dijo ella regresando le el gesto —muchas gracias, pequeño que bueno que te gustó 

—Gracias a usted señorita Marlene- le respondió Harry amablemente, retirándose las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos 

—Señorita - se burló Sirius, Remus le golpeó en el estómago, él fingió que no le dolía 

—No me digas así- le dijo ella— llámame Marlene, por favor. Cómo te dijere era amiga de tus padres y espero tener la oportunidad de conocerte¿Esta bien?- le preguntó, Harry asintio.

Con la fotografía bajo el brazo, y los bolsillos llenos de monedas, Harry subió al tren se despidió con la mano de Remus, Sirius y Malene hasta que los dejo de ver, ya habían avanzado bastante y se le dificultó encontrar un compartimento. 

Termino por encontrar uno vacío, casi hasta el fondo, se quedó un rato mirando por la ventana hasta que que un niño de cabello rojo apareció, era delgado más alto que él y le preguntó:

—¿Me puedo sentar aquí? Mis hermanos me han dejado solo - añadió tímidamente

—Claro - le dijo Harry señalando el asiento vacío frente a él, Harry puso el marco con la fotografía a su lado. 

Se presentó ante el niño quien estaba sorprendido por su nombre, Harry entendió poco, estaba ligeramente conciente de que en el mundo mágico mucha gente lo conocía, se lo habían advertido Remus y Sirius pero jamás se lo creyó de verdad hasta que Rin Weasley miró su cicatriz con interés y luego le hizo un par de preguntas que no pudo responder. 

Luego comenzaron a hablar sobre Hogwarts y sus casas, Ron le hablo sobre sus hermanos eran siete con él, Harry le hablo a Ron sobre Remus y Sirius omitiendo a propósito su vida con los Dursley no había necesidad de mencionar a sus tíos. 

Una mujer con un carrito lleno de dulces paso frente a su compartimiento y Harry compro para todo lo que le alcanzo, termino en el mismo asiento que Ron atiborrandose de dulces y riendo en voz alta por los intentos de Ron de hacer hechizos. 

—¿Han visto un sapo?- la voz de una niña les interrumpió mirándoles atentamente, ellos negaron con la cabeza 

—Bueno- la niña agrego con su acento pesado y aspecto inteligente— comiencen a arreglarse ya casi llegamos- dijo con voz autoritaria luego señaló a Ron —tienes tierra en la nariz. 

—Esa niña está loca, espero la manden directo a Ravenclaw - Ron murmuró a Harry mientras caminaban por el gran comedor, rumbo a la ceremonia del sombrero seleccionador.

Hermione era el nombre de la.niña de cabello gigante y dientes largos, detrás de ellos murmurando datos sobre el lugar, Harry busco entre los rostros de los niños a Draco, lo encontró fácilmente era un poco más alto que los demás, mirando hacia el frente con orgullo, caminando con la espalda recta y otra vez con esa pose elegante

—Draco Malfoy - Ron gruño con algo de molestia, Harry le miró sin entender mientras la profesora McGonagall llamaba los primeros nombres en la lista 

—Su padre trabajaba para Ya Sabes Quien - le dijo Ron — seguro queda en Slytherin ahí van los magos de ese tipo...

— Gryffindor- el sombrero seleccionador alzo la voz luego de unos segundos de tocar la cabeza de Hermione, Ron suspiro molesto 

Harry no le puso atención, la niña era algo molesta, si pero no le preocupaba Harry no entendía porque le importaba tanto a Ron, en lugar de ver cómo la niña se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor, miro a Draco subir las escaleras, sentarse unos segundos en el banquillo y escucho al sombrero seleccionador gritar:

— Slytherin- algunos aplaudieron, Harry miró decepcionado al chico. Él no quería ir a Slytherin, pero quería ser amigo de Draco. 

—Sirius- Remus arrastró los pies rumbo a la sala, donde Black ya estaba, sentado en el sillón abrazando un cojín con un gesto medio molesto medio infantil — Marlene también es tu amiga no entiendo tus celos 

—Pero tu besaste a Marlene- le dijo Sirius, Remus se había sentado a su lado, frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos 

—Tu también besaste a Marlene - le recordó Remus 

— Pero no fue importante- le dijo él, sin mirarlo a los ojos — además no es lo mismo 

—¿Por qué no es lo mismo?- Remus se inclino sobre Sirius, le retiro el cabello del rostro e intento quitarle el cojín al que se aferraba como si tuviera cinco y fuera su peluche favorito 

— Por qué eres tú - se encogió de hombros — todo mundo te quiere ...  
Si le dieras la oportunidad Marlene ella te querría de vuelta fácilmente, porque eres tú, porque eres lo mejor 

—No todo el mundo me quiere...

—¿Quién no te quiere?- preguntó Sirius —¿Quién? - pareció molesto — todos deberían quererte

—No seas ridículo - le dijo él— Marlene no me quiere de vuelta, no de esa manera. Yo le quiero a ella, ella me quiere a mi y ella te quiere a ti, un montón de verdad tenemos años de ser amigos no se porque te surgen esa clase de celos, y más ahora. Estamos juntos desde que tenemos quince años 

— Pero parece que tú no quieres estar realmente conmigo - Sirius no le miraba, jugo con los hilos sueltos del cojín, Remus pensó en los viejos que debían estar aquellos muebles y que los deberían de cambiar 

—¿Por qué te di esa impresión?- preguntó él luego de unos minutos después de que Sirius suspira pensadamente sacándole de sus pensamientos respecto a los muebles

—No quieres ser mi esposo - se quejó, Remus suspiro también 

— No podemos ser esposos - le dijo Remus con la voz ya cargada de tristeza— te quitará mucho

—¿Que me quitarás? - preguntó Sirius con el celo fruncido— lo único que tengo y me importa eres tú mismo y Harry 

—Te quitaría tu prestigio, tu apellido es muy importante en el mundo mágico, suficiente tienes con que la gente murmuré y hablé mal de ti, porque vives conmigo imagínate si te casas con Remus Lupin el hombre pobre que nunca estará a tu altura 

—Pero si eres más alto que yo - Sirius dijo, soltó por fin el cojín, se acercó a Remus metió la cabeza en ella curva del cuello de Remus quien lo abrazo fuerte contra él. 

Se quedaron un rato así con el rostro de Sirius hundido en su cuello, abrazado a su cintura Remus le beso el cabello y le canturreo una canción de amor en voz baja. 

—Eres mi mejor amigo - Sirius le dijo 

—Y tu eres mi mejor amigo - le respondió Remus — y eres mi esposo no importa si no nos hemos casado, era mi esposo.

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me hecho un fanfic completamente Drarry se llama "Teddy" ojalá la puedan leer.
> 
> Gracias.


	10. Lockhart

Harry se adelantó unos buenos pasos delante de Hagrid, en cuanto vio a Remus y Sirius dejo de hacerse valiente y corrió en su dirección para dejar que le abrazaran.

Se sonrojo un poco al sentir que le besaban la cabeza pero no le importo demasiado estaba todo nervioso aun por lo que había visto en aquella tienda, todos los objetos que ahí estaban le causaban escalofríos además el padre de Draco Malfoy no parecía una buena persona.

Pensó en Draco, en como apenas había cruzado unas cuantas palabras con él el año pasado, que eran más bien peleas y eso a Harry no le hacía nada feliz. 

Remus alzó a Harry con facilidad, el niño se sonrojo pero a él no le importo lo avergonzaría igual era como una venganza por lo que le había hecho pasar, a Remus casi se le para el corazón cuando vio que el niño había terminado en otro lugar, Sirius se estaba volviendo más loco de lo que ya estaba chillando diciendo que su ahijado ya estaba muerto. 

—Casi me da un infarto- se quejo Sirius y le dió un golpe cariñoso en la cabeza, Harry le sonrió con ternura y a Remus se le olvidó la molestia. 

Lo soltó y dejo que Harry saludara a Hermione y se reencontrará con Ron, todo el verano Harry no había parado de hablar de sus dos mejores amigos, Remus presentía que esos tres serían inseparables. 

—Lunatico - hablo Sirius — si ese niño algún día me mata de un infarto, lo matas 

—No voy a matar a un niño, Sirius - le dijo él, Sirius le hizo un puchero y dijo:

—¡Pero me va a matar!

—No te va a matar, en efecto está siendo demasiado imprudente aunque en realidad solo fue un accidente, tu a su edad hiciste cosas peores

—Eso no es cierto- le dijo Sirius, Remus le miró un segundos. Sirius inflo las mejillas y se sonrojo un poco, Remus le sonrió le acarició el cabello y le dió un beso en la frente.

—No va a pasar nada - le dijo — acompaña a Harry por sus libros, yo iré por las rubias ¿De acuerdo?

—Lo que digas, Lunático - le dijo Sirius y caminó en dirección contraria a su pareja.

Flourish and Blotts estaba lleno, Harry se adelantó unos pasos para alcanzar a Hermione y Sirius rodó los ojos divertido, escucho a Molly Weasley decirle a su hijo mayor que estaba preocupada por el costo de los libros de ese año, Sirius le estaba por ofrecer dinero a él le sobraba dinero, Harry tenía más de lo que necesitaba. Pero también sabía que no lo aceptarían asi que se mordió la lengua y le dijo a Molly:

—Harry si supo cuidar sus libros del año pasado, los empacare para Ginny- Molly abrió la boca pero él la interrumpió— vamos! Me recuerda a Lily, la mamá de Harry me gustaría pensar que esos dos van a terminar juntos pero mirá- le señaló en dirección a Harry Hermione que aún estaban pegados viendo los libros mientras Ron parecía querer tomarse una siesta 

—Gracias, Sirius - le dijo la mujer y él solo le guiño un ojo.

Entonces una persona grito, no con molestia o con miedo más bien con emoción, luego otra y otra. Sirius frunció el seño, busco a Harry con la mirada y lo vio caminar en su dirección con Hermione al lado y Ronald pisandoles los talones 

—¿Que está pasando?- preguntó Ron 

—Gilderoy Lockhart- Hermione suspiro, Sirius se puso rojo y Ron miró con molestia a la niña — es prácticamente un héroe, es pro eso que para este año nos han pedido sus libros, dónde narran todas sus azañas ...

—Nos tenemos que ir, Harry - le dijo rápidamente Sirius al niño pero este no reaccionó rápido, no se movió hasta que un hombre estaba frente a él, mirandoles y sonriendo

— Sirius- el hombre dijo con la voz aguda y corrió directamente a abrazarlo ni siquiera el trío de niños que estaba frente a él. 

Empujó con descaro a Harry y lo atrapó en un abrazo, Sirius no se movió comenzó a sudar, la presencia del hombre lo ponía nervioso. No de una manera buena.

—Sirius mi viejo...- las palabras se quedaron en el aire, Lockhart sonrió e manera malvada y le dió un sonoro beso en las mejillas 

—Lockhart, que bueno verte - respondió educadamente Sirius, tomo a Harry del hombro y lo jalo en su dirección para crear una barrera entre el hombre y él.

—Pues claro - Molly dijo de repente— me acuerdo perfecto que ustedes dos estaban juntos en la escuela ¿No?

—No, yo estaba con Remus 

—Oh vamos Sirius! - Lockhart aún tenía esa sonrisa estúpida en su cara —si fuimos muy felices 

—Dos semanas- replicó Sirius con voz plana, Harry alzó la mirada para verle curioso y Sirius nego con la cabeza 

—Si - Lockhart siguió alguien se le acercó pidiendo un firma y el le hizo un gesto con la mano para espantarlo —unas excelentes semanas ¿No? Luego creo que tú amigo te hechizo o te dió alguna poción para que te enamorarás de él

Sirius le frunció el seño, no quería discutir no delante de Harry, no de ese tema en especial. Durante si quinto año había cometido el error de salir con el hombre para poner celoso a Remus y funcionó sin embargo no era algo de lo que sintiera orgulloso en ese momento 

—Si Remus me hubiese hechizado tú lo habrías podido resolver perfectamente- Black soltó sarcástico— Eres el mejor en eso ¿No?

—Bueno - Lockhart dijo sin perder su fechada — Remus es brillante aunque claro si ya leíste mi libro Magical Me mi autobiografía sabrás que puedo llegar a ser mejor que él 

—Claro - otra vez Molly los interrumpió — tu eres quien el rompió el corazón, el hombre que tanto le afecto y del cual habla en su libro - Sirius miró a la mujer, luego a Hermione podía justificar a la pobre niña de doce años ¿Pero a quella mujer madre se siete hijos? ¿Era idiota? ¿Estaba hechizada? Sirius no lo quería averiguar 

—Harry ha comprado los libros de este año, nos retiramos aún faltan más cosas e ir a comer con Remus - dijo, otra vez aferrándose al niño como si este lo fuera a salvar 

—¿Lupin sigue al rededor? ¿Con las mismas túnicas rotas?- se rio, entonces Molly y Hermione fruncieron el ceño y Harry parecía molesto, Sirius iba a decir algo la voz grave de Lupin le interrumpió:

—Ya no uso muchas túnicas - comenzó— me adaptado al mundo muggle, te pediría por caridad que me sonatas alguna de esas túnicas presiosas tuyas - dijo con sarcasmo — pero siempre haz Sido un hombre muy pequeño- concluyó, encorvando aproposito la espalda para mirar a los ojos del hombre que era mucho más bajo que él

—Ustedes siempre fueron divertidísimos- Lockhart rio nervioso, no era lo suficientemente inteligente para deducir que Lupin era un hombre lobo pero tampoco era tan idiota para no darse cuenta que era peligroso, eso pensó Sirius hasta que el hombre hablo:

—Haz mejorado, ya no eres tan pobre - le dijo a Remus con malicia . Él no reaccionó, no lo suficientemente rápido, pero Harry lo hizo el niño le pegó un patada al hombre en la pantorrilla

—Harry- lo reprendió Molly mientras el hombre se quejaba, Hermione lo miró sorprendida y Ron soltó una carcajada 

—No te metas con nosotros Lockhart- concluyó Sirius y los tres salieron de ahí.


	11. Profesor Lupin

Harry nunca había odiado a nadie, no siquiera a sus tíos. Odiar era una palabra fea en la que no solía pensar demasiado, no realmente.

Pero en ese verano de su cumpleaños número trece, bajo las sábanas leyendo un libro de encantamientos sentía que odiaba a todos, especialmente a Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts que parecía medio loco y bonachón, sabio y demasiado permisivo no era tan bueno como Harry creía. 

Había mandado a Sirius y a Remus a Merlin sabrá que misión dejándolo solo en su décimo tercer cumpleaños, se sentía terriblemente solo, ninguna carta, ni un abrazo nada, nada para sus trece años, nada para él.

Por un momento quiso arrojar su libro a travez de la ventana, inundado por la molestia, pero se contuvo porque despertaría a su tío y aquello sería peor.

No sabía nada de su padrino, no sabía nada de Remus y eso le angustiaba aquellos hombre habían estado en la vida de Harry ya por casi siete años, y ahora Harry los necesitaba más que nunca.

Busco en su libro de encantamientos de segundo año, encontró los sobres de inmediato, todos escritos con caligrafía perfecta con su nombre de destinatario, el remitente: Draco Malfoy.

Habían estado compartiendo cartas desde mediados de segundo, cuando Lockhart los castigo a los dos, al principio eran cosas triviales como su equipo favorito de Quidditch o la tarea de la profesora Mcgonagall pero después todo avanzo y Harry se encontró deseando saber más detalles sobre Draco, sobre su vida.

Debía estar volviendose loco, Draco era un muchacho pero ese no era el mayor problema, era un chico como Oliver Wood o los gemelos Weasley era un chico eso no estaba mal. Pero era Draco, era sobrino de Sirius, un elitista, había llamado a Hermione sangre sucia y su padre le daba terror. 

Pero a Harry le gustaba, sin embargo Sirius y Remus no estaban ahí, odiaba a Dumbledore.

—Maldito viejo- Sirius exclamó en voz alta, total nadie le iba a escuchar, mucho menos el viejo 

—Sirius - le dijo Remus 

—Tengo frío - se quejo Sirius y se metió al sofá con Remus, enredando sus piernas con las de él y metiendo la cara en la curva del cuello del hombre lobo — y hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry 

—Ya lo sé Sirius - respondió él tranquilo, Sirius restregó su cabello contra la mano del hombre quien lo acariciaba con suavidad — ya casi terminamos aqui, y vamos a regresar con Harry justo para el inicio de clases ¿No te emociona? 

—No, porque yo no voy a regresar con Harry - dijo con la voz aguda de molestia— tu si, Profesor Lupin ...

—Te ofrecieron el puesto a ti primero- señaló Remus 

—Por más que me gusta tirarme flores, yo sé y tú sabes que el mejor para el trabajo eres tú, además si Peter va tras Harry tu eres el mejor para cuidarlo yo terminaré matando a Colagusano y ese no es el objetivo 

—¿Mi arrogante Sirius ha madurado?- dijo Remus fascinado, bajo sus caricias hasta el pecho del animago y este suspiro 

—No, para nada - le dijo — pero no soy tan orgulloso como tú crees. Se admitir mis debilidades 

—¿Cuáles son tus debilidades?

—La responsabilidad, pensar antes de actuar y...- las palabras de Sirius se perdieron un momento, se apoyo sobre su codo y miró a Remus a los ojos—tu- le dijo y lo beso 

Harry cerró el compartimento, se sentó entre Hermione y Ron quienes se encontraban en medio de una de sus muchas peleas, él les iba a decir algo, estaba a punto de dejar escapar su secreto cuando una voz ronca dijo:

—¿Hay espacio aquí?-;Harry alzó la cabeza al escuchar la voz, sonrió y se levantó de su lugar y se le colgó del cuello para abrazarlo 

—Papa Lupin - soltó sin querer el apodo y luego se sonrojo un poco avergonzado, el hombre le revolvió el cabello y le beso la mejilla, a Harry le dió un montón de ilusión dónde estaba Remus, estaba Sirius siempre había sido así 

—¿Mi padrino?

—Sirius ha ido directamente al ministerio tiene que presentar su informe- le dijo Remus quien levantó su baúl con un poco de dificultad y cayó sentado al lado de Harry.

Fue cuando él se dió cuenta, estaba devastado, con las ojeras oscuras y las cicatrices mas marcadas, Harry le miró había momentos en el mes en los que Lupin parecía a nada de desfallecer, Sirius le juraba que era normal, que todo estaba bien, él no le creía mucho. 

—¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Harry 

—¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó Ron y Hermione le dio un codazo 

—Estoy bien- contesto Lupin — y seré su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Me pueden llamar Profesor Lupin, pero por el momento déjenme descansar, leean en silencio - ordeno y dio un gran bostezo se acurrucó de su lado de la ventana, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido de inmediato.

Solo Hermione había hecho lo que Lupin le dijo, leía en silencio acariciando a su gato, Harry y Ron se lanzaban uno al otro una pequeña pelota de hule y cuando la señora del carrito de los dulces paso, Harry se aseguro de comprar chocolate extra.

Fue una hora después cuando el tren se detuvo, parecía que en lugar de estar en septiembre era diciembre, el frío calo en los huesos de Harry y todo se puso oscuro, Hermione se quejó porque Ron le pido y alguien abrió la puerta.

Fue cuando el corazón de Harry latió más rápido, cuando se quedó sin aliento al ver una mano viscoza y huesuda salir de una túnica negra, alguien dijo su nombre luego una mujer grito, después la voz de Lupin.

—Harry, Harry - la voz roca de Lupin lo hizo despertar, vio los ojos siempre de un extraño amarillo del hombre y de nuevo se aferró a él en un abrazo 

—¿Estás bien, Harry?- preguntó su amiga evidentemente preocupada

—Claro - Harry cuadro los hombros y se levantó Lupin le ofreció un pedazo de chocolate como cuando tenía seis e iba a su casa medio hambriento y apaleado por su primo 

—¿Que era eso?- preguntó Harry, Lupin le miró preocupado y respondió:

—Dementores, buscan a Peter Pettigrew.

______

Si, me brinque de 2dp a 3ro peor la parte de 3ro durará más Harry nunca había odiado a nadie, no siquiera a sus tíos. Odiar era una palabra fea en la que no solía pensar demasiado, no realmente.

Pero en ese verano de su cumpleaños número trece, bajo las sábanas leyendo un libro de encantamientos sentía que odiaba a todos, especialmente a Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts que parecía medio loco y bonachón, sabio y demasiado permisivo no era tan bueno como Harry creía. 

Había mandado a Sirius y a Remus a Merlin sabrá que misión dejándolo solo en su décimo tercer cumpleaños, se sentía terriblemente solo, ninguna carta, ni un abrazo nada, nada para sus trece años, nada para él.

Por un momento quiso arrojar su libro a travez de la ventana, inundado por la molestia, pero se contuvo porque despertaría a su tío y aquello sería peor.

No sabía nada de su padrino, no sabía nada de Remus y eso le angustiaba aquellos hombre habían estado en la vida de Harry ya por casi siete años, y ahora Harry los necesitaba más que nunca.

Busco en su libro de encantamientos de segundo año, encontró los sobres de inmediato, todos escritos con caligrafía perfecta con su nombre de destinatario, el remitente: Draco Malfoy.

Habían estado compartiendo cartas desde mediados de segundo, cuando Lockhart los castigo a los dos, al principio eran cosas triviales como su equipo favorito de Quidditch o la tarea de la profesora Mcgonagall pero después todo avanzo y Harry se encontró deseando saber más detalles sobre Draco, sobre su vida.

Debía estar volviendose loco, Draco era un muchacho pero ese no era el mayor problema, era un chico como Oliver Wood o los gemelos Weasley era un chico eso no estaba mal. Pero era Draco, era sobrino de Sirius, un elitista, había llamado a Hermione sangre sucia y su padre le daba terror. 

Pero a Harry le gustaba, sin embargo Sirius y Remus no estaban ahí, odiaba a Dumbledore.

—Maldito viejo- Sirius exclamó en voz alta, total nadie le iba a escuchar, mucho menos el viejo 

—Sirius - le dijo Remus 

—Tengo frío - se quejo Sirius y se metió al sofá con Remus, enredando sus piernas con las de él y metiendo la cara en la curva del cuello del hombre lobo — y hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry 

—Ya lo sé Sirius - respondió él tranquilo, Sirius restregó su cabello contra la mano del hombre quien lo acariciaba con suavidad — ya casi terminamos aqui, y vamos a regresar con Harry justo para el inicio de clases ¿No te emociona? 

—No, porque yo no voy a regresar con Harry - dijo con la voz aguda de molestia— tu si, Profesor Lupin ...

—Te ofrecieron el puesto a ti primero- señaló Remus 

—Por más que me gusta tirarme flores, yo sé y tú sabes que el mejor para el trabajo eres tú, además si Peter va tras Harry tu eres el mejor para cuidarlo yo terminaré matando a Colagusano y ese no es el objetivo 

—¿Mi arrogante Sirius ha madurado?- dijo Remus fascinado, bajo sus caricias hasta el pecho del animago y este suspiro 

—No, para nada - le dijo — pero no soy tan orgulloso como tú crees. Se admitir mis debilidades 

—¿Cuáles son tus debilidades?

—La responsabilidad, pensar antes de actuar y...- las palabras de Sirius se perdieron un momento, se apoyo sobre su codo y miró a Remus a los ojos—tu- le dijo y lo beso 

Harry cerró el compartimento, se sentó entre Hermione y Ron quienes se encontraban en medio de una de sus muchas peleas, él les iba a decir algo, estaba a punto de dejar escapar su secreto cuando una voz ronca dijo:

—¿Hay espacio aquí?-;Harry alzó la cabeza al escuchar la voz, sonrió y se levantó de su lugar y se le colgó del cuello para abrazarlo 

—Papa Lupin - soltó sin querer el apodo y luego se sonrojo un poco avergonzado, el hombre le revolvió el cabello y le beso la mejilla, a Harry le dió un montón de ilusión dónde estaba Remus, estaba Sirius siempre había sido así 

—¿Mi padrino?

—Sirius ha ido directamente al ministerio tiene que presentar su informe- le dijo Remus quien levantó su baúl con un poco de dificultad y cayó sentado al lado de Harry.

Fue cuando él se dió cuenta, estaba devastado, con las ojeras oscuras y las cicatrices mas marcadas, Harry le miró había momentos en el mes en los que Lupin parecía a nada de desfallecer, Sirius le juraba que era normal, que todo estaba bien, él no le creía mucho. 

—¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Harry 

—¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó Ron y Hermione le dio un codazo 

—Estoy bien- contesto Lupin — y seré su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Me pueden llamar Profesor Lupin, pero por el momento déjenme descansar, leean en silencio - ordeno y dio un gran bostezo se acurrucó de su lado de la ventana, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido de inmediato.

Solo Hermione había hecho lo que Lupin le dijo, leía en silencio acariciando a su gato, Harry y Ron se lanzaban uno al otro una pequeña pelota de hule y cuando la señora del carrito de los dulces paso, Harry se aseguro de comprar chocolate extra.

Fue una hora después cuando el tren se detuvo, parecía que en lugar de estar en septiembre era diciembre, el frío calo en los huesos de Harry y todo se puso oscuro, Hermione se quejó porque Ron le pido y alguien abrió la puerta.

Fue cuando el corazón de Harry latió más rápido, cuando se quedó sin aliento al ver una mano viscoza y huesuda salir de una túnica negra, alguien dijo su nombre luego una mujer grito, después la voz de Lupin.

—Harry, Harry - la voz roca de Lupin lo hizo despertar, vio los ojos siempre de un extraño amarillo del hombre y de nuevo se aferró a él en un abrazo 

—¿Estás bien, Harry?- preguntó su amiga evidentemente preocupada

—Claro - Harry cuadro los hombros y se levantó Lupin le ofreció un pedazo de chocolate como cuando tenía seis e iba a su casa medio hambriento y apaleado por su primo 

—¿Que era eso?- preguntó Harry, Lupin le miró preocupado y respondió:

—Dementores, buscan a Peter Pettigrew.


End file.
